This invention relates to a connector for fiber optic cables.
Fiber optic cables are well known in the art. Such cables consist of very small diameter glass or plastic fibers independently buffered and covered with opague cladding material and are used for conducting optical signals from one place to another. Because the optic signal carried is immune to electrical noise and other interference, fiber optic cables are increasingly being used as a substitute for high speed data transmission and as well as audio and video transmission.
When it is desired to separably connect two fiber optic cable ends, it is necessary to secure the ends of fibers in exact axial alignment with one another, or with the focal point of a lens, in the case of lens-type connectors, in order to achieve maximum signal transmission. The holding device for the ends of the fiber must be able to be easily assembled onto the delicate fibers and must be capable of holding the fibers straight, secure, and concentric with each other without undue pressure. Most prior art connectors employ drilled holes or channels between rods to position the fibers. Tolerance variations in the fiber diameters and drill diameters adversely affect the ability to easily assemble the fiber while maintaining absolute fiber concentricity with such prior art constructions.